There is known a liquid-ejecting device that includes: a device body provided with a liquid-ejecting head and a sub tank; and a cartridge including a liquid storage chamber and attachable to the device body (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-238792, for example).
As ink flows out of the sub tank into the liquid-ejecting head, ink stored in the liquid storage chamber flows into the sub tank. Both of the sub tank and the liquid storage chamber are open to the atmosphere. Accordingly, liquid level of the ink stored in the sub tank and liquid level of the ink stored in the liquid storage chamber are both located at the same as each other eventually.